theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Near Death Experience
A Quick thing before this start, just warning you, there's gonna be some parts with blood, so if you're kinda not into that stuff, you have been warned. Also, it is kinda sad in some way but don't worry, just keep reading and you'll find out the ending. Anyways, that's all I gotta say, I'll see you guys next time Lincoln is eating dinner with the rest of his family. '' Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well, this dinner was great. It was a nice way to end off this perfect day. Now i'm gonna finish this before anything happens. ''When Lincoln said that, Lana started throwing her peas at Lola. Lola: Oh you did not just do that. Lana: Oh yes I did. She throws more peas at Lola Lola: Food fight! All of the sisters started throwing their food around at each other. Lincoln: (sigh) Well there goes my dinner. I wasn't that hungry anyways. Lincoln then joined in the fight and started throwing his food around. A few minutes later, they all cleaned up and started heading upstairs. Lincoln: Well, I gotta use the bathroom before I go to bed. Lincoln and his sisters are heading upstairs. Lincoln opens the door to the bathroom and water poured out of it. The toliet was clogged again. The sisters saw this and assumed it was Lincoln who clogged it. Lori: Way to go Lincoln! You clogged the toliet again! Lincoln:I didn't clog the toliet this time! I just entered the bathroom! Lola: DAD, LINCOLN CLOGGED THE TOILET AGAIN! Lola runs downstairs and grabs Dad. They then come upstairs for him to see the water again. Lynn Sr: Seriously Lincoln?! Another clog? Lincoln: It wasn't me! Lynn Sr: Nice try lying, you're not getting out of this one. Lincoln: I'm not ly- Lynn Sr: I don't wanna hear it Lincoln, you are grounded for a week. Lincoln: What! I didn't do it! Lynn Sr: Sure you didn't, Mr. flush my cds down the drain! Lynn Sr then grabbed a plunger and entered the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes out, where he fixed the toliet. '' Lynn Sr: Alright, NO ONE enter the bathroom for the rest of the night! Got it? Everyone: Yes Dad. ''Lynn Sr then heads downstairs and all of the sisters give Lincoln a cold stare. Lynn: You can't stop clogging toliets, can you? Lincoln: It wasn't me! Luan: That's what you've been saying in the past. Lincoln: Well, I don't do that anymore! I'm not lying. Lori: Then what do you explain this? Lincoln: I don't know, I wasn't involved! Luna: Yeah right! They started walking off when they heard Leon say something. Leon: You guys are some idiots. Lola: Excuse me? Lincoln: He said you guys are idiots! How are you suppose to blame me when you have no proof of me doing this! I bet one of you actually did it and you're are just blaming me! Lori: Oh, you've made a mistake! They all started cornering Lincoln and when they were close enough, they attacked him. This attack, however, was more brutal then any other fight Lincoln has ever been in. After a few minutes, they finally stopped. Lori: Don't you ever call us that ever again! Got it?! Lincoln and Leon couldn't answer because he was in so much pain. The sisters gave them one last kick and left them there on the floor. It took them about a few minutes to get up, but barely. He and leon felt a sharp pain all over there chest and head, and their legs were all bruised up. They then felt something go up there throat, but they couldn't tell what it was. There vision was fading out and they could hardly see. They almost made it to lincolns room, but fell short of it, passing out. The next day Everyone was starting to wake up when they heard an ear piercing scream. They immediatley ran out of the room to see Lola sitting next to Lincoln and leon, who had blood all over his face, clearly passed out. Lori: OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE! Luna: ON IT! Luna ran downstairs and called 911. While that was happening, everyone else was staring at Lincoln and Leon Luan: What happened?! The realization then hit them. They all knew what happened. Lana: W-What did we do? Luan: We b-beat him u-up... Lori: J-Just because of them c-calling us an i-idiot. Lynn: And n-n-now look at them.... The ambulance sooned arrived and took Leon and Lincoln to the nearest hospital. An hour later, they were all at the hospital with their parents. The parents were talking to the doctor. Rita: How is leon and Lincoln, doctor? Doctor: He is in severe critical state, Mrs. Loud. He has a few crack ribs and one of them actually impailed itself in his lung, and leons body was permanently shut down. Everyone gasped after hearing the news. Lynn Sr: I-Is he gonna live, and will leon ever activate? Doctor: At the moment, we're not so sure. Don't worry, we'll do all that we can in order to save them. So just sit in the waiting room and we'll come out to tell you. Rita: Alright, thanks. They both sit down with the sisters, who are clearly shaken up from the ordeal. For 6 1/2 hours, they sat at the waiting room, waiting for the inevitable. The girls tried doing their own thing, but all they can see in their heads is the picture of Lincoln and Leon lying on the floor, covered in blood, unconsious. Lola and Lana were hugging each other, Leni tried brushing her hair to distract herself, Lori was just staring at her phone, Luan tried to come up with a joke, but she couldn't, Luna tried to comfort Lynn by wrapping her arm around her, Lucy was trying to write a poem, Lisa was writing down notes in her notepad and Lily was sleeping. After 6 1/2 hours, the doctor finally was able to come into the waiting room to inform them the information. They all crossed their fingers. Doctor: The surgery was a complete success. If you came any later, they probably would've died. When they all heard that last part, their hearts stopped, but at the same time registered what the doctor said. Most of the sisters started tearing up after hearing the doctor say "If they came any later, they probably would've died". They all started crying tears of happiness, knowing that they had just the right amount of luck on their side. At the same time, they started to feel depressed, realizing they were so close to losing their only brothers. The parents then started talking to the doctor. '' Lynn Sr: Thank you doctor. Doctor: No problem. There now sleeping on there bed, so you wont be able to visit them Rita: How long is he and leon gonna be in here? Doctor: About a month and a half. Rita: Alright, thanks doctor. (to the sisters) Alright kids, to the car. ''They all got to the car. During the car ride, the parents talk. Rita: You know we are NOT happy right now right?! Lynn Sr: Just because they called you idiots mean that you can almost kill your brothers?! Lori: (nervous) Well....what else were we suppose to do? Lynn Sr: Excuse me?! Lori didn't have anything to say Lynn Sr: You guys do realize you do the same thing to Lincoln and leon right?! They dont go around, beating up there sisters because they have to live with it! They can't make it stop, because you guys have to be so rude to them! Rita: He's right girls, Lincoln and Leon deals with it everyday and doesn't do anything because they can't! Honestly, you guys deserve to be called idiots! You nearly killed them because they called you an idiot, and that's what an idiot would do! Lynn Sr: And because of this brutallity that almost killed then, you guys are grounded for 3 months! Understood?! Sisters: Yes dad.... Lynn Sr: Alright, I don't wanna hear anything for the rest of the drive, so ZIP it! They drove home in complete silence. A few days later In the hospital, Lincoln and Leon finally wakes up, and realizes that there not at home. At first there confused, but they then get there memory back. They then start to get angry. Lincoln: (talking to viewer) (lsivid) Well, isn't this nice! I'm stuck in the hospital all because I called my sisters an idiot! They are idiots! They nearly killed me and my little brother, and they didn't notice at first! Well, I guess they just lost something important to them! Lincoln then went back to sleep, so he can forget about it. LEON: PSHHHH THERE GONNA GET BLEEP!!!! 1 1/2 months later The sisters are all in the living room minding their own buisness when they saw the front door open and Rita, Lynn Sr and Lincoln entered. Sisters: LINCOLN LEELEE! YOU'RE BACK! They tried giving Them a hug, but they backed away as soon as they tried. They look confused and they then saw Lincoln's face, which frighten them. He was giving them a cold stare and he wasn't speaking to them. Lola: L-Lincoln? He then goes upstairs and enters his room. They then go up to his room and slowly enter leon does the same Lori: Hey.....you alright? Lynn: Yeah...you're a little....quiet today. Lincoln doesn't say anything for a minute. Then he finally starts talking. Lincoln: (sarcastically) You know, it's pretty funny that you guys have no clue. Lana: What do you mean? Lincoln: (irritated) Are you for real guys? Don't you guys remember what you did? The reason we was missing in the first place? The realization sooned hit them, realizing why he's mad. Lincoln: (sarcastically) Heh, it's pretty funny that you guys can't even remember that you almost killed me and leon! Luna: We didn't mean that. Lincoln: Oh really? If you really didn't mean it, then why did you guys not checked on me and leon later that night? Lynn: We thought you two be fine... Leon: YOU Bleep TOLD PATRICK TO SHUT MY BODY DOWN YOU GAWD Bleep FOOLZ!!!!!! Lincoln: (angry) First of all, if I can't even answer you, i'm not fine! And plus, it was 9 vs 2, and you guys just put your rage on us because you accused me of clogging the toliet and calling you an idiot! Leni: Look, that was all in the past, we can get over it. Lincoln: No we can't! I don't care how long ago it was, you guys almost killed me and leelee because of one word I said! You guys do realize my ribs broke and punctured my lung, right? Well, that could've killed us. And for something that could easilly be brushed off, you decide to beat us up? We get insulted by you guys almost everyday and we don't go around beating you up, because it really doesn't bother me. It's like I destroyed your favorate item! It doesn't make sense! Luan: I know it doesn't make sense, it ju- Lincoln: (livid) If you know it doesn't make sense, Then WHY DO IT?! Leon: Say it you magical, spooky, ectoplasmic, BEAST!!!!!! Luan: I....I...I Lincoln: (angry) Exactly! I know why you guys do it. It's because whenever you get the chance, you just accuse me of doing something or in fact hurting us! Lori: That's not true. Lincoln: (livid) OH IT'S NOT?! HOW ABOUT THE TIME YOU BEAT ME UP FOR A QUARTER, OR THE TIME YOU MADE ME DO UNFAVORABLE TASKS FOR YOU, AND HOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED RECENTLY?! HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT?! The girls had nothing to say after that Lincoln: Exactly! Just get out! Lola: But Lincoln- Lincoln: GET OUT! GIrls: Leon??? LEON: jeebe kama la kweesta( in English: Dont speak to me body destroyer) GET THOSE MURDERS OUT OF MY FACE LINKY!!!! He shoves them all out of his room and slams the door behind them. The sisters are devastated about what they did. They wanted to go back in there, but they knew if they did, it would anger him more, so they just went to their rooms in defeat. Meanwhile, Lincoln is in his room when his walkie talkie starts buzzing. Adam and Clyde start talking. Adam: Lincoln, I heard about what happen to you and yo brother, and I feel bad. You didn't deserve that. Clyde: Yeah, I could've lost you two! Lincoln: Thanks for the concerns guys, but can I just have some quiet time please? I'm not in the best mood. Adam: Anything for my pal. Clyde: Sure thing buddy. They then stop talking to Lincoln and hang up. Lincoln then lies on his bed, thinking about the future that holds him and his sister's relationship Later that day The girls are having another meeting in Lori's room. They start getting nervous because they can't find anything to help Lincoln. Lori: Listen girls, I don't know what to do. We did a lot of stuff for them to forgive us in the past, but this time, we nearly killed them. I literally have no idea. Lynn: C'mon guys, think of something! Luna: Lori's right, I don't know if there is any way to fix this. I think the best we can do is to let them get over it. Lynn: You can't be serious! There has to be something! Leni: Lynn, there's nothing we can do for right now. They wont even let us close to them. Lynn: That's not true, tgey let us in their room earlier! Lori: Yeah, before yelling in our faces and shoving us out. Lisa: According to my calculations, It'll take a while for Leon and Lincoln to get over this. Lynn: How long? Lisa: (sigh) I don't know. Lynn: (low voice) Isn't there anything? Lori: I know this is hard for you Lynn, but there isn't anything. Lynn: (sigh)(low voice) I guess time will tell.. Lori: Alright, I guess this concludes our girl meeting. Everyone leave Lori's room and enter their own. Lynn is in her room when she ask Lucy something Lynn: Hey Lucy? Lucy: Yeah? Lynn: (low voice) Do you think Lincoln and leelee WILL forgive us? Lucy: Sigh, I can't say yes or no for it. We were all in it. Lynn: (low voice) It's just that It now hits me how serious that fight was.....and when I try to apologize to them..... Lynn cuts off and begins to form tears in her eyes. Lucy sees this and sits besides her and starts rubbing her back Lynn: (teary eyes) Everytime I try to apologize to them, they roll their eyes and goes away from me. It's bad enough that we almost killed them, but it's horrible that I can't even apologize to them. Lynn then begins to cry. Lucy starts to form tears herself while she hugs Lynn. Lucy: Oh Lynn, you don't know what he did for me. Remember that time when he apparently clogged the toliet because of the princess pony book? Lynn: (crying) Yes.. Lucy: (teary eye) Well, he actually took the blame for me. He knew I couldn't handle the teasing, so he decided to take the blame for me. I don't know if he'll ever do something that generous again... Lynn: (teary eye) He did a-all of that f-for you? How did he deserve this much pain from us? They both begin to silently cry while hugging, embracing each other. Lincoln heard the whole conversation and somewhat felt guilty, but he decided to ignore it and head to the bathroom. He then went to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Lincoln: Well, let's hope they don't try to kill us again. Leon: Yeah They go to bed The next day Lincoln and Leon woke up and got out of his pjs. They then went downstairs to get breakfast. They saw Lana, Lola, Leni and Lori in the kitchen. They dont give them eye contact. They got some cereal and went to get some milk when Leni handed them it. Leni: Here's the milk Lincoln. Lincoln: (sarcastically) Thanks, I really mean it. Leni: Really? Lincoln: No! Have you ever heard of sarcasm? Leni: I'm sorry Lincoln, I'll just leave then. Leni left with her breakfast, looking sad. Lori then rushed over to comfort her in their bedroom. Lincoln was heading upstairs when he heard commotion from the other room. He went to listen and he heard Leni crying while Lori tried to comfort her. Lori: Leni, I know this is hard, but trust me, he'll get over this. Leni: (crying) I really doubt it. After we blamed him for clogging the toilet, we decided to beat him up, almost killing him. I just don't want him to be like this! Lori: Well, I understand why he's acting this way, but I know he won't last like this for long. Leni: (crying) Promise you're not lying. Lori: I promise. Leni: (crying) I really hope so... The crying in Lori's room kept going and Lincoln started to feel even more guilty. He never saw Leni cry ever in his life, not even when she was younger. She was always the optimistic of the family and now she's sobbing. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Man, I do kinda feel bad, but I gotta stay strong. I gotta prove them a point that i'm not always soft inside when stuff like this happens. A few minutes later, Lincoln goes back downstairs to put his bowl in the sink. While he's doing it, his sisters come to him once again Lori: Lincoln........please listen to us. Luna: We just wanna say that we're very sorry for what we did. It was really stupid of us and we do deserve to be called idiots. We nearly.....killed you. Lincoln: (irritated) If this is trying to get me to forgive you girls, then it's not gonna work. Lynn: Why? We've tried our hardest to get you to forgive us. Lincoln: That is a complete lie! The only person who did something generous for me after I came home was Leni. She was the only one to try! Lana: We're still trying though. Lincoln: Oh really? Cause I don't see anything happening with you guys! Lori: Lincoln please, just put all of this behind us. It was in the past. Lincoln: (angry) Let me ask you something! If you nearly died because of us, would you be saying the same thing?! Lori couldn't answer Lincoln because he was right, even though she didn't want to believe it Lincoln: (angry) Exactly! You can't be telling me to forget about something, when something this serious happens! When will you realize this was VERY serious?! You guys are acting like I got cut or something! I almost died, and you're telling me to forget about it?! That's not gonna work! Lola: W-What about the other times when you said the same thing? Lincoln: (angry) Those times weren't life threatening! This time was! Lincoln was very angry at this point. He couldn't handle it Lincoln: (livid) And let me ask you girls something! Why is it when something happens, you point fingers at me?! Most of the stuff that happens, I wasn't involved, but you girls have to blame me so you can get away scott-free! I never do anything like that to you girls, so why do you think it's ok for you to do it to me?! Everyone didn't have anything to say, which proved Lincoln's point. That is when something came to Lincoln's head Lincoln: (livid) Hold on! I just realized something! I see why you girls do this to me! It's because I always do everything for you girls, so you think it's ok to blame me instead of yourself because I do everything! Well guess what?! You're not gonna be taking me for granted anymore because from now on, you are officially not my sisters anymore! Lincoln then turns around and heads for the stairs. The girls try everything to get him to come back, but it only made things worse. Lori: Lincoln, don't say that! We never take you for granted! Luna: Don't leave us bro! We'll do anything! Lola and Lana: Don't go! Lincoln started getting irritated and couldn't keep his composure anymore. '' Lincoln: (livid) I KNOW THIS HOUSE BARELY HAS ANY PRIVACY, BUT CAN I PLEASE GET SOME TIME FOR MYSELF?! YOU GIRLS ARE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION AT ALL! I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU! I RATHER DIE THAN TO DO THAT! ''Lincoln then runs upstairs and enters his room, slamming the door in the process. The sisters are devastated Lynn: Man, we messed up big time...... Lucy: How is he suppose to forgive us? Lola: Didn't you hear him, he said he rather die that forgive us. Face it, he's never fogiving us.... They all become extremely sad and starts to cry, realizing what they made him into. Later on, Lincoln decided to go to Adam's house to hang out with so he can be away from his sisters. While he was there, he was talking about what's been happening to Adam and Julie. Adam: That was a close call, Lincoln. Are you feeling any pain now? Lincoln: As of now, no. They perform surgery on me and fixed the problem. Julie: That's good to know. Adam: What about you and your sisters? Lincoln: Don't even get me started! They almost killed me because I called them an idiot! Pretty stupid if you ask me. Adam: I agree, that was pretty stupid. Then Adam's walkie-talkie started buzzing and Lincoln's sisters came on. Lori: Hey Adam, is Lincoln with you? Adam looked over to Lincoln and he was gesturing not to tell them Adam: Uh, no he's not. Lori: Oh ok. Adam: Wait, I could be seeing him later today, what do you need from him. Leni: Well, (sniff) If you do see him, just tell him.... Leni didn't finish and was cut of the walkie-talkie. Luna then started talking. Luna: If you do see him, just tell him that we're really sorry for almost killing him. Lynn: (low voice) I know he's not gonna believe you, but tell him anyway, because ever since, he's been ignoring us. Lucy: And we miss him. Lori: We miss how he would play with us Luan: We miss his optimistic attitude Lola: We miss his loving smile Lana: We miss his great thinking Luna: We miss his creative imagination Lynn: And most of all....we miss his way of helping us. No matter what, he'll always be there. He will even sacrifice anything just to make us happy, and now we don't have that anymore. Lori: So please, whenever you see him, tell him what we said, ok? Adam: Sure, no problem. Sisters: Thanks. They all stopped talking on the walkie-talkies. When Adam and Julie look at Lincoln, they see he has tears in his eye. He has never heard anything so nice to him, especially from his sisters. All the guilt that has been filling up in him has finally broke free, and he can't hold anymore back. Adam puts a hand on his shoulder and he looks up. Adam: Do what's right for all of you, ok? Lincoln nodded and wiped the tears from his face. He then leaves the house and slowly starts heading over to his, thinking about what to do. He finally gets the courage to head over to his house and he opens the door. He sees all of his sisters standing somewhere in the living room. The sisters notice him, and what gets them off is that they see him with tears in his eyes, while sporting a huge smile at them. He then ran up to them and started hugging them, while beginning to cry. Lincoln: (crying) Oh you guys, I've heard everything on the walkie-talkies. I never heard such nice things to me from my loving sisters. I'm sorry that i've been ignoring you. I just been so focused on myself when I should've been focusing on yingou guys! Lincoln starts to cry and everyone else begins to join the group hug Lori: Oh Lincoln, you literally have no idea how sorry we are for how we treated you! We never meant to hurt you like that and we're sorry for blaming you for everything! Luan: We don't know why we always blame you, but for some reason, we do. Lynn: And you know something, we are idiots. We nearly killed our only brother that would do anything for us. He would even take a bullet if he had to, just to keep us safe and well. Lincoln: (teary eyes) You really mean that? Lynn: Of course I do! Lincoln: I forgive you guys! They all then begin to embrace their group hug by hugging tighter, but not too tight, so it wouldn't hurt Lincoln's chest. Lincoln: You guys always find a way to cheer me up, even if it's me hating on you guys! I love you guys! Sisters: We love you too! Lincoln: (talking to viewers) It's nice that I can finally put this all behind me and forgive my sisters once again. Thing is that i'll have to be more careful around the house because of my chest, but I bet they wont be messing around. I'm just glad that i'm back as the soft, loving Lincoln Loud that I am to them. Lucy then started to talk to the other sisters. Lucy: I got something to confess. Everyone, but Lincoln and Lynn put their attention on Lucy. Lucy: I wish I said this earlier, but I was the one who clogged the toliet for the first time. I was gonna tell you, but Lincoln took the bullet for me, knowing that I couldn't take the teasing. Lori: You did that for her, Lincoln? Lincoln: I didn't want to see her being teased constantly, so I decided to take the blame. Luna: You truely are the best brother. They continue to hug, not until Lori starts to talk. Lori: Lincoln, I hope you can forgive me, but I was the one who clog the toliet before. I didn't want to take the blame, so I passed it to you, but look where it ended you up in. I hope you can forgive me. Lincoln: (sigh) Lori, I don't care about that anymore. All I care about is that i'm with my loving sisters again. Sisters: Awwwwwwww! They continue to hug, embracing each other with love. THE END Category:Episodes